Yaoi fun
by X the typhlosion
Summary: just a collection of wuick short stories regarding paired up pokemon in gay relationship feel free to send me requests of what you would like tor ead or see. you don't like yaoi then you don't read you have beenw qarned.
1. Lucario x Blaziken

"Come on right, left, right, left" where the coaches only words as a blaziken and lucario sparred with one another. "time now hit the showers and get the hell out of my gym!" roared the coach.

As the two showered down and wash the blaziken repeatedly looked over at the lucario. _"damn hes so cute"_ he always thought. But today hes emotions got the better of him as he noticed he had become aroused by the sight of the lucarios body. "hey buddy, you ok you seem to be showing more than you ought to" the lucario commented as he nodded to the blaziken's area. This is when the lucario found the sight to be relevantly arousing himself. As he became erect he felt the need to relieve himself, so without thinking he began to jerk himself off in front of he's sparring partner, this only turned the blaziken on even more. "wh-wh-what are you doing?" he asked the jackal. "I never noticed how good looking you are my dear friend. Care to come over and join me?" the lucario said seductively. The blaziken, now overwhelmed by he's desire for the lucario, moved over and sat beside the jackal. Then he lowered he's head over the jackals member slowly at first but began to speed up. "mmm, hmmm, mmm" moaned the lucario as wave after wave of pleasure swept through he's body. As the blaziken did hes handy work on the lucarios cock, the lucario reached under the blaziken and started to rub he's rock hard member. "oh my god. Your amazing blaziken" commented the lucario. Soon the blazikens bobbing head matched the paste of the lucarios paw rubbing hes penis.

It wasn't to long before the lucario came with a muffled roar "ahhh. I think I just came" he said smiling, and no sooner did the blaziken cum all over the lucarios hand and legs. "me to hehe" the blaziken chuckled. The two stared at each other for a moment then stared at their own bodies. "I think we need another shower" blaziken said

"I think your right" agreed the lucario. With that they washed once again.

"that was amazing!" blaziken exclaimed as they got out side.

"maybe again sometime mate" with that the lucario kissed the blaziken on the cheek and walked off home.


	2. Riolu x Sableye

Riolu and sableye where playing dares, and they where having fun. "I dare you to lick my paw" Riolu said to sableye

"Ok that's not to hard of one to do is it" He said giggling and he bent over and gave the riolu's pawa one big long lick.

"Hmm my turn now isn't it" Sableye said thoughtfully. As he looked around for something to do. Then he had a great idea "OK Riolu follow me" and he led the Riolu into a nearby cave where they used to play together "Why are we here sableye" Riolu asked he's sableye friend. Sableye just turned to face the Riolu and giggled again. "Because my next dare has to be done in secret" He whispered. This made the Riolu smile and start to bounce about a little with excitement. "What is it? What is it?" Riolu asked

"I dare you to lick my penis" Sableye said with a smile on he's face thinking he had won the game.

"OK then" Riolu said as he knelt down in front of sableye. Sableye was shocked to say the leats but he didn't do anything. The Riolu gave the sableye's penis a long slow lick then another and another. "Hmm this taste pretty good do you want to taste mine?" Riolu asked between licks. The sableye hesitated for a moment then he nodded and the Riolu rolled on to it's back exposing its penis to the sableye's gaze. The licking of the Riolu started to get the sableye excited and he started to thrust into the dogs mouth as well as start licking himself. The Riolu became very aroused much quicker than the sableye and its knot started to throb. The pari had now started to thrust in unison. Both moaning with delight and pleasure "Riolu I feel a tingly sensation in my dick"

"Me to sableye" Riolu responded while still sucking the penis in hes mouth. Moments later the pair came in unison into one anothers mouth. Sableye rolled of off the top of Riolu and smiled. "That was really tastey can we do this again tomorrow Riolu" Sableye asked panting.

"Yeah sure I liked the taste as well" Panted Riolu in response.


End file.
